


Night Valen in New York

by PainInSilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Sorry There’s Not More But I Love It The Way It Is Currently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: “As long as you listen to the radio every moment you can, follow every rule exactly as it’s given and as soon as it’s announced, you will be safe there. Do you still want my help?”
Kudos: 46





	Night Valen in New York

Mary Parker, Richard Parker, Ben Parker, May Parker, and Peter Parker were people of Night Vale. They grew up there. 

Mary and Richard Parker had left to further their science careers, but eventually returned when they decided to have child. May Parker and Ben Parker stayed in Night Vale during this time. 

A few years after Peter Parker is born, Mary Parker and Richard Parker die in a car accident. No one can remember what caused it. 

May Parker and Ben Parker then raise Peter Parker in Night Vale until age 11. They head to New York City, Queens specifically, to give him a safer environment to explore teenagehood. Nowhere is more safe than Night Vale; unless you break a rule. It was too risky, the deaths of teens being highest in Night Vale. In Queens, Peter Parker is thriving just as he was in Night Vale. 

Peter Parker grows up a great child, a very happy child. 

At age 14 however, some of his joy is shattered. Ben Parker is shot in an alleyway by a mugger. After this, Peter Parker is more subdued, but still a cheerful teenager. 

Highschool, Midtown of Science and Technology, is great for Peter Parker; despite Flash Thompson, a bully, being constantly rude. It gives Peter Parker laughter at the thought of Flash Thompson going to where he grew up as a child. That thought is what keeps Peter Parker joyful during Flash Thompson’s pitiful taunts. 

MJ and Ned Leeds are Peter Parker’s best friends. They don’t understand some things about him due to his upbringing, that he isn’t allowed to talk about, but they are very kind despite these quirks of Peter Parker. 

May Parker is providing most of the money, however Peter Parker also has a job to help. It isn’t fun selling hotdogs, quite messy and smelly, but Peter Parker’s cart is in front of Stark Industries Tower. 

Tony Stark hacks into random civilian’s phones around the tower for practice and amusement. Peter Parker became a subject of interest.Especially when he is listening to the radio, as Tony Stark cannot hack the frequency. The cameras are always watching him. Peter Parker knows Tony Stark is attempting to know what it is he is listening to, because Peter Parker knows much about Tony Stark from school. 

Night Vale’s curriculum is very special. Eventually Peter Parker has a field trip with Midtown of Science and Technology to Oscorp Incorporated. 

During this trip Peter Parker is bit by a supposedly radioactive spider. Night Vale knowledge helped Peter Parker through his transformation caused by the spider bite. His Aunt May Parker simply sighed when Peter Parker told her. 

Night Vale prepares you for the unknown; and so he would be fine, if different. 

Peter Parker posed that he is Night Valen and could do great things with his powers if Peter Parker created an alias and became a super hero. May Parker allowed some tests to prove Peter Parker could hold his own. Peter Parker passed very well, so he becomes the Spiderman. It’s with May Parker’s help that Spiderman’s suit is as good quality as it is, along with very appropriately decorated:

[Insert Image or Description Here]

Spiderman holds his own very well as a hero. Spiderman’s reputation is positive, though slightly mysterious. It is heard Spiderman directs lost people somewhere that they never return from. 

The few who ask Spiderman about this, simply get a response saying they are safe and went completely aware and willfully. Spiderman is also smart enough to have legal documents as backup if people don’t believe his word. People usually give up when told they have to go sit with a lawyer to actually view the papers due to the law. 

Spiderman starts to get more attention, attracting other heroes, renegades, and villains. 

Daredevil approaches Spiderman first when he hears of the legal papers. Daredevil is pleased and very interested in conversation with Spiderman. 

Next is Deadpool. He is very attracted to Spiderman until Spiderman tells Deadpool he is underage. They become very close due to their chaotic natures (not that many know Spiderman aka Peter Parker is chaotic in any way). 

Finally, Ironman hunts Spiderman down. An offer for an upgraded suit and on-call partnership begins. Tony Stark meets Peter Parker and May Parker. 

Pepper Potts suggests to Tony Stark, Peter Parker, and May Parker a special internship so that Peter Parker can “develop more as a student”; this is both the truth and a coverup for Tony Stark wanting to know what Peter Parker was listening to when running the Hot Dog cart. 

Peter Parker is no longer working the Hot Dog cart, by the way.


End file.
